Field of the Invention
Flexible covers for swimming pools, greenhouses and the like have been known heretofore. Examples of such covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,573, 3,461,890, 2,953,145 and 3,683,427. The object of all of the patented structures is to provide a low-cost cover so that the user can afford to keep the pool, for example covered during inclement weather and to keep debris out of the pool. These patented covers, however, are generally not commercially satisfactory since they are expensive to manufacture and are difficult to remove during good weather and erect during inclement weather.